One Shot at Naruto the Ultimate
by Hipnyah
Summary: This is a one shot at a grossly over powered Naruto. And an idea fic for other authors! please give credit if you use my idea and enjoy!


Disclaimer I do not own Naruto.

One Shot at Naruto the Ultimate

Naruto had a terrible childhood. No, that's an understatement, he had an abysmal childhood. Those he thought he could trust turned their back on him, ignored him, betrayed him. But he never let that affect him negatively.

Instead, Naruto had let that fuel his ambition. His ambition was "learn every not bad [evil] chakra technique in the world, and become hokage 'tebayo!". To do this he needed to learn how to access his chakra.

So here we are watching a young 5 year old Naruto digging through the trash for food. Only this time he wasn't digging for food, but technique scrolls. And he wasn't in the bins belonging to the marketplace, but the hospital. There he found a basic training scroll for hand signs and accessing his chakra. He also found a scroll called "Chakra Control: Aligning the Sands".

The first scroll was very helpful. He learned within an hour that he had chakra (with help from Ayame in reading the scroll and learning to read...Ayame is AWESOME!). He had a LOT of chakra. He also learned from the scroll that if he wanted to be any good with using it he had to learn to control it.

So with Ayame's help he read the second scroll. Chakra Control: Aligning the Sands was very helpful for him. Only the exercise of aligning the four different colors of sand into four lines of each color was a very high end chakra control technique. It was for the best of the best med-nin after all.

Naruto never gave up and after almost a year he learned how to do that chakra control exercise without the sand blowing up, and out of his hands. During the year he never stopped looking for new and different techniques but never found any. So instead of being discouraged he decided he was going to expand on the chakra control technique.

He thought about how to 'make it more "awesome" and more...well more! Yeah that'll totally work!' He started to work on aligning more sand. Until he had a pile of sand in his hand he was able to manipulate. Until he realized something.

'The way the sand is moving it almost looks like it's...vibrating' it was at that moment he had an "ah ha" moment. He theorized that maybe all chakra techniques have a "frequency" or a set way it vibrates. That means the entire time he was learning to manipulate the sand he was changing his frequency to the sands. If he was changing his frequency to manipulate the sand maybe he could use this to actually control the sand.

Using this theory he tried to make little statues in his hand of the sand. He started with making a sand dome, then a sand turtle, then a sand spider. this took him another year. He started to realize that he was actually able to feel these "frequencies" when he tried to concentrate on it!

He decided to test this by going to one of the training grounds to spy on a ninja training. He thought he was going crazy when he felt the vibrations of the earth encampment wall technique. then he felt it from the Water Dragon Bullet technique! 'this is crazy! How does nobody else feel that!'

He tried to reproduce the "frequency" of both techniques and he did! He did it perfectly! All he had to do was focus on the frequency and "mold" the chakra in the right shape! And he didn't need to do any hand signs! He was barely seven but even he knew that this must be kept a secret.

And so he trained in secret in his ability to control sand. In another two months he was controlling sand as if it was alive. He made sand dogs that could walk around and his level of control only rose as he learned the "frequency" of all the things around him. He was able to control everything around him. "except people because that's bad."(if he wanted to he had to overpower the persons chakra before the changes would take hold)

He learned that water has a frequency that flows the molecules over one another. That fire crashes the molecules together. That electricity rubs them together really fast. He felt that earth holds them near solidly. He also learned that air flows freely. Air was by far the easiest to him.

He tried combining frequencies like a song. He tried air and water and it was hard but he made ice! He was special and he wanted to share this with someone after keeping it secret. So he told the hokage he could make ice and the hokage told him to never tell anyone else ever. And that he was going to make a fine ninja. He was going to start in the academy!

So for the next few months he kept his abilities a secret. He kept it to himself that he could feel other people and ninja and that he could compile other "elements". He could do Mokuton! Wood release! Him! A little nobody orphan simply combined water and earth to make wood. Well he made mud for a while but Wood release! He couldn't believe it. But he kept it secret.

Naruto entered the academy thinking he was going to learn all sorts of cool jutsu. Only to learn he was only going to learn three very easy techniques. The Replacement Technique, the Transformation Technique, and the Clone Technique.

So Naruto did what he does best. He made them better. With the Transformation Technique he learned that all the frequencies of the people he felt he could copy them! He could manipulate his entire body or individual parts to be true physical copies of whomever he transformed into, and he could make it permanent! That is if he used his theory as well as the technique.

He copied the eyes from the last Uchiha and he felt they were incomplete somehow. With a little fiddling he awakened his copied Sharingan. Yet even fully awakened it felt "incomplete" with a little more fiddling he awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan and immediately felt them go dimmer. Not by a lot but enough to know it's still missing something. He realized what it was missing after a little and realized that his chakra control got more detailed after he got his Sharingan.

He knew he wasn't the smartest so he copied the physical structure of the smartest kid in the class. Well smartest kid to him anyway. One lazy shikamaru brain copy later and he felt smarter. Like, way smarter. He noticed things he never did before. He would become more inquisitive and come to conclusions about things he was curious about that were often times right on the nose! He smiled to himself knowing he was already a badass.

With the Replacement Technique he learned that he could replace himself with thin air, to anywhere he wanted to be in less time that it took to blink! It was child's play to him. He could freaking teleport! Well as long as it's not through objects...and in his line of sight.

And then the Clone Technique, he modified it so that he could make solid copies instead. But only of elements he already knew.

While he was in class bored out of his mind he learned about storage seals. And he was able to feel the frequencies of the seals. He smiled. He could do freaking sealing, without knowing sealing! His frequency ability was just to overpowered. He knew it, the author knew it. And the audience knew it.

Though when he tried to do a storage steal on air, the scribbles of the storage steal would hover wherever he put it. Then dissipate. 'So seals have to be placed on physical things and I can't just do them unless they're not permanent, because my chakra still takes the shape of the seals itself.'

Naruto realized he needed to be faster, stronger. No matter the techniques he used if he wasn't fast enough he would be killed before he could use his techniques.

So he did what he does best. Found a kid that has ridiculous speed and strength and chopped his muscular and bone structure into his own body. One Rock Lee power up later he trained his physical abilities till he was comfortable.

He experimented with the abilities he copied and realized using chakra he can rearrange the molecules in the air and make them into solid matter. He could make stuff from nothing but air! Of course, by this time graduation rolled around. He passed with flying colors.

It was at this time an 11 year old Naruto was to be assigned to a team. The ninja world was not ready for Naruto.

The End

Author's note: I wrote this so others could use this idea not necessarily because it might be an interesting read. It would be his interactions with people and how they react to his gross over powered abilities that would make this a great read. Also this was supposed to take a lot longer for him to learn all the abilities he did, I'd like to equate it to Fuuinjutsu in how long it's supposed to take.

If you do decide to use this idea pm me, I'd love to read it :) If you get requests to use this idea let them and tell them to give credit to Hipnyah! And tell them to do the same. I really look forward to take of others on this awesome, over powered ability!

Also shootout to Tokikohime for the beta read! i look forward to your story :D

Till next time!

-Hipnyah out


End file.
